Trois Jours de Grace
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Ceci est une série d'OS basés sur des chansons pour la plupart de Three Days Grace . Os1 : Zack est tombé et alors que la mort s'approche, il réfléchit sur ce qui l'a poussé à se battre. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Asuka Tanku

_Œuvre :_ Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core – Square Enix.

_Musique :_ Time of Dying – Three Days Grace

_Situation :_ Couplet 1 (+ refrain) Fin de jeu, Zack est tombé.

Couplet 2 : Cloud endormi après avoir été blessé par Genesis. Zack veille sur lui.

_Warning :_ Mis à part que c'est une Death fic, rien de bien surprenant de ma part (comment ça, la Death fic ne l'est pas non plus ?). Ah. Vous n'aimez pas le shonen-ai ? Le Boy's Love vous donne envie de vomir votre repas ? Dans ce cas, hors de cette page, vous n'avez rien à faire là.

Je précise que cet OS est sans doute le premier d'une série. Les couples changeront, même s'il y aura (évidemment) une majorité de ZackxCloud. Les paroles en gras sont une traduction de mon crû de la chanson. Si vous remarquez une incohérence, ou une faute, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Dédicacé à _**Yaya**_ et _**Modoki C**_, parce que vive Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Time of Dying

Attaquer. Brasier X

Esquiver.

Gravité X

Parer. Soin X.

Les ennemis n'en finissaient pas d'arriver, et Zack commençait à fatiguer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. _Il_ l'attendait.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

Assaut explosif.

Soin X.

Il n'avait plus d'éther. Et plus d'énergie magique. Il allait… Mourir ?

Non. Jamais. Il n'allait pas mourir !

Il trébucha.

**Je suis étendu**

**Immobile dans la douleur**

Ça faisait mal. Une balle s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Une autre dans sa jambe gauche. Bras en crois, il était couché à même le sol boueux. Sa respiration laborieuse, il cligna des yeux, sa vue se brouillant.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

**Je peux voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux**

**Vais-je m'endormir ?**

Ses souvenirs défilaient, obturant ses autres sens. Aerith et son « Hello » surtout. Il lui avait promis de revenir la voir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse sa vie dans les taudis. Cette fille, jolie et joyeuse, elle méritait mieux.

Peut-être Tseng prendrait-il soin d'elle ?

**Tout cela est-il un rêve ?**

**Réveille-moi ! Je vis un cauchemar.**

Zack avait regretté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Genesis, Angeal, Yuffie, la Shinra, Tseng, Sephiroth… Cloud…

Surtout Cloud en fait.

Un pauvre enfant, à peine sorti de son village, confronté à la guerre et au SOLDIER. Confronté à des monstres. A la trahison et à la cupidité.

Même maintenant, ses remords et ses regrets étaient entièrement tournés vers ce petit blond pâle et endormi, à la vie brisée. Il voulait prendre soin de lui, toujours.

Le garder près de lui.

Cette journée était un cauchemar.

**Je ne mourrai pas ! (Je ne mourrai pas !)**

**Je survivrai !**

Mais il ne mourrait pas ! Il rejoindrait Cloud, coûte que coûte, pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux de chocobo et lui dire avec affection : « Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas trahi, moi ! »

Peut-être aussi lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**  
**Je me sens vivant**, **quand tu es près de moi**

« Nous sommes amis pas vrai ? » Quand il lui avait dit ça, il avait un peu forcé son sourire, même s'il savait que, joyeux ou pas, Cloud ne regarderait pas son visage. Ne le verrait pas en fait.

Malgré tout, Zack aurait préféré dire « Nous sommes amoureux ».

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**

**A l'heure de ma mort**

Cloud viendrait forcément. Zack l'attendait, alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Quelqu'un s'approcha…

Mais ce n'était pas Cloud.

Le soldat tira, une fois, puis une autre. Apeuré de le voir encore en vie avec tant de blessures.

Avec autant de sang perdu, il ne mourait pas. Parce qu'il était un SOLDIER, un monstre au sang saturé de Mako. Zack souriait encore quand le soldat s'enfuit, le sachant au bord de la mort. Mais il ne devait pas encore mourir.

Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Cloud.

**Je suis étendu dans ce lit**

**Perdant tout**

Il n'aurait pas du l'aimer comme ça. Ça ne se faisait pas, et il avait déjà Aerith. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, alors qu'il voyait Cloud se remettre doucement de la blessure que la copie de Genesis lui avait faite, Zack se dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Aerith et lui, c'était comme une tendresse réciproque, un amour à la fois maternel, familial et amoureux. Alors, quand il avait vu cette passion qui grondait en lui quand il voyait Cloud, ce sentiment de complicité et de camaraderie qui se muait lentement en quelque chose d'autre, Zack avait choisi de laisser faire.

Il était comme ça Zack. Il prenait la vie comme elle lui venait, sachant qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps.

Mais maintenant que la mort venait le chercher, maintenant qu'il voyait les yeux tristes de Cloud l'observer avec incompréhension, en s'attardant sur le rouge qui tachait son uniforme, il se dit que la vie – cette même vie qu'il vénérait pour les bonheurs qu'elle lui offrait – était injuste.

**Je peux voir ma vie me passer à côté**

**N'est-ce pas trop ?**

**Ou simplement pas assez ?**

Avait-il raté sa vie en s'enfuyant de chez lui pour devenir SOLDIER ? A l'instar de Cloud, il était parti de son « trou perdu » Gongaga, en hurlant à ses parents qu'il deviendrait un héros.

En était-il vraiment devenu un ?

Il ne pensait pas. Cloud était condamné à fuir la Shinra à jamais, Aerith ne pourrait peut-être jamais voir le ciel qui lui faisait si peur, Kunsel ne saurait jamais la vérité le concernant. Angeal était mort pour rien, lui léguant une épée qu'il ne méritait pas.

Et Genesis, à qui il devait montrer la puissance de son rêve. Genesis, à qui il avait retiré son meilleur ami.

Il les avait déçus. Pire, il abandonnait Cloud, son cher Cloud qui avait tant besoin de lui.

**Réveille- moi, je vis un cauchemar**

Ce cauchemar n'aurait jamais de fin, parce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Cloud les dégâts qu'avaient causés la Mako et les cellules de Jenova. Cloud ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais, et Zack ne pourrait pas le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Tout était de sa faute.

A ce cauchemar qui lui détruisait ses rêves.

**Je ne mourrai pas (Je ne mourrai pas !)**

**Je survivrai**

Mais il ne mourrait pas, pas encore. Il vivrait à travers Cloud et la Buster Sword, qu'il lui donnait sans remords. Dans cette sinistre parodie de la mort d'Angeal, il lui répéta les mots qui faisait de cette épée un telle épreuve, comme un soutien sans faille.

« Embrasse tes rêves. Et quoi qu'il arrive, protège ton honneur. »

« Tu seras mon héritage vivant. »

Cloud ne survivrai pas sans cette promesse cruelle qui lui interdisait de mourir. Zack savait que ce petit blond souffrirait, qu'il changerait peut-être en mal, peut-être en bien. Mais ce serment que lui offrait Zack, sonnait comme une déclaration.

« Je serait avec toi. »

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**  
**Je me sens vivant**, **quand tu es près de moi**

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**

**A l'heure de ma mort**

Quand ses yeux se fermèrent, pour toujours cette fois, Zack entendit le hurlement déchirant de désespoir de Cloud. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et une boule lui serra la gorge. Mais il était trop tard.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

_Pardon Cloud._

Cette vie qui lui échappait, il espérait qu'elle entrerai en Cloud. Qu'elle permettrait à Cloud de vivre, de trouver une raison de continuer cette _chienne_ de vie qu'était la sienne.

La Shinra le traquerait.

Sephiroth aussi.

Il n'aurait pas de répit. Mais il serait vivant.

En fait, Zack avait pris la bonne décision en le protégeant envers et contre tout. Même au prix de sa vie.

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**  
**Je me sens vivant**, **quand tu es près de moi**

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**

**A l'heure de ma mort**

Un grand froid l'envahit, lui gelant ses membres. Puis, une lumière, comme si le Soleil lui-même descendait le chercher.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Angeal.

_Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu suivre mes rêves. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger._

Angeal lui saisit la main, et la chaleur de celle-ci se propagea dans son corps – dans son âme plutôt. Il sentit dans son dos, des ailes similaires à celles de son mentor pousser.

Zack Fair était parti.

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**  
**Je me sens vivant**, **quand tu es près de moi**

**Je ne mourrai pas, je t'attends ici**

**A l'heure de ma mort**

_Juste pour toi, je ne mourrai pas !_

_Je ne mourrai pas._

_Je ne mourrai pas…_

_Je ne…_

« Good Night. »

* * *

Oui bon. Ce n'est pas joyeux. Mais en écoutant cette musique, j'étais certaine que ça collait avec la mort de Zack.

D'ailleurs, il y a une vidéo dessus. Très bonne.

Bien, par le biais des reviews, vous pouvez m'envoyer menaces de mort diverses, félicitations (c'est ça continue de rêver), ou bien critiques.

Review ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	2. Chapter 2

_Œuvre :_ Final Fantasy VII

Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

_Musique :_ Breathe into me – RED

_Situation :_ Couplet 1 : FF7 (Cloud ne se souvient pas de Zack mais entend une étrange voix dans la tête)

Refrain : Advent Children (Combat contre Bahamuth SIN)

Couplet 2 : Advent Children (Fin du combat contre Sephiroth. Yazoo lui a tiré dessus)

Refrain 2 : Advent Children (Fin du film, Cloud est dans l'église)

Il ne savait pas trop quand il avait commencé à _l_'entendre. Au début, c'était juste un son, doux comme le murmure du vent.

Et _ça_ avait enflé, encore et encore.

Maintenant, il avait du mal à _l_'ignorer.

**Et c'est ce que je ressens quand j'ignore tes paroles**

**Et c'est l'endroit où je me perds quand je continue te fuir**

Instinctivement, il s'était mis à _la_ fuir. _Ses_ paroles étaient si étranges, familières et étrangères à la fois. Cloud ne le supportait plus, sa mémoire désorganisée repoussant encore et encore les souvenirs décousus qu'_elle_ lui envoyait.

_FLASH_ _: On est amis pas vrai ? NOIR._

Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

Ils n'étaient pas amis ! Cloud ne savait pas qui c'était ! Il n'était pas… Il n'était pas un 1ère Classe du SOLDIER.

**Et c'est celui que je suis quand je ne me reconnais plus**

**Et c'est ce que j'ai choisi quand tout disparaît autour de moi**

Cette voix, susurrant des mots affectueux, emplis de jalousie quand il pensait à Aerith ou à Tifa, lui faisait chaud au cœur, et lui vidait l'esprit.

Qui était-il réellement ?

_Tu vas voir. C'est facile d'embrasser…_

_Cloud ?_

_Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment._

_CLOUD !_

_On est… Amis, pas vrai ?_

Cloud n'était pas un SOLDIER. C'était Zack qui l'était. Cette voix, était-ce Zack ?

Cloud ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. Il était un mercenaire. Il aimait bien flirter avec Aerith (même si c'était elle qui flirtait avec lui). Et il était un peu misanthrope sur les bords.

Il ne connaissait pas de Zack.

Et tout devenait noir, et la voix murmurait, parlait, s'écriait, encore et toujours.

Il avait mal à la tête.

**Insuffle ta vie en moi**  
**Je peux te sentir**

Cloud se souvenait maintenant. Voilà bien deux qu'il avait vaincu Sephiroth. Enfin. Et il savait la vérité. Que Tifa lui avait menti, comme Aerith, Reno, Rufus, comme tous ceux qui savaient la vérité.

Mais, tant que Zack était là, au fond de lui, tout irait bien. Cloud continuerait à vivre.

Il aurait pu se laisser tomber. Laisser Bahamuth détruire Midgar (ou ce qu'il en restait) et enfin mourir en paix. Rejoindre Zack et Aerith.

Être libre.

_Tu seras mon héritage vivant._

Mais cette promesse, si chère à son cœur, l'en empêchait. Il devait vivre, pour Zack et pour Aerith.

Surtout pour Zack.

**Je tombe, tombe rapidement**  
**Insuffle ta vie en moi**

Bahamuth se désagrégea, et Cloud ferma les yeux, sa chute libre commençant. Il se réceptionna de justesse, causant un léger halètement chez Tifa. Son regard bleu dériva un instant sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air combatif.

Elle ressemblait à Zack, la joie de vivre en moins.

Et c'était précisément ce qui avait attiré Cloud. La vie de Zack se répandait en lui, sa chaleur le gagnant et réchauffant son cœur gelé.

_Embrasse tes rêves._

Oh, oui, il les embrassait. Il en embrassait surtout le contenu. Zack y était régulièrement, apparaissant de la Rivière de la Vie pour rester avec lui, même le temps d'un songe.

_Et quoi qu'il arrive, protège ton honneur._

Qu'est-ce que Zack voulait dire par là ? Il n'avait pas d'honneur. Même pas de raison de vivre. Juste un serment caduque causé à un moribond qu'il avait, stupidement, aimé.

Que, stupidement, il aimait toujours.

**J'ai toujours besoin de toi**  
**Je tombe, tombe**  
**Insuffle-la en moi !**

**Insuffle-la en moi !**

Il observa le ciel, et s'imagina s'envoler avec des ailes. Zack viendrai le chercher, lui tendant la main, et Cloud s'y accrocherai, pour ne pas tomber. Des ailes lui pousseraient à son tour et il serait enfin vraiment heureux.

Il n'aimait pas sa vie. Et sa vie ne l'aimait pas.

**Et c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble, quand je me tiens au bord**

**Et c'est ainsi que je me brise quand je heurte finalement le sol**

Sephiroth était vaincu à nouveau.

Cloud y avait veillé, l'ancien 1ère Classe n'avait pas survécu à sa « Réunion ». Kadaj aussi y était resté. Malheureusement. Il aurait peut-être pu s'améliorer et, peut à peu, devenir un humain.

Peut-être.

Cloud observait l'horizon, perché sur le toit de l'immeuble qui avait accueilli son combat contre le fils de Jenovah. La pluie se mit à tomber, chaude et rassurante, sonnant comme un « merci » de la part de sa chère fleuriste.

Puis il y eut le coup de feu.

**Et c'est ainsi que je me blesse, quand je prétends ne ressentir aucune douleur**

**Et c'est ainsi que je disparais, quand je gâche ma propre vie**

La douleur n'était pas si terrible, presque supportable. Cloud regarda les nuages en tombant dans l'église, se disant que, si seulement Zack pouvait revenir, Cloud acceptait son sort.

De toute manière, qu'y pouvait-il si le glas avait sonné pour lui ?

Devait-il se battre encore et toujours, supporter la douleur d'être seul – _Tu n'es pas seul_ – sans amour – _Ils t'aiment tu sais_ – et surtout sans lui.

_Je serais toujours avec toi Cloud. Tant que tu te souviendras de moi._

**Insuffle ta vie en moi !**

**Je peux sentir ta présence**  
**Je tombe, tombant rapidement**

En tombant dans l'eau, Cloud eut une étrange vision. Ses amis. Ses compagnons d'armes. Ceux qui l'avait aidé à combattre Sephiroth, à surmonter la mort d'Aerith, la récupération de ses souvenirs. Les enfants aussi. Marlene et Denzel.

Tifa arriverait-elle à s'en occuper seule, en plus du bar ?

Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme elle l'aimait, mais elle restait une amie. Une amie très chère à son cœur.

_Vis ta vie Cloud._

_On se retrouvera, ne t'en fais pas._

La voix de Zack, si douce et tendre. Si aimante et aimée. Il ne voulait pas le quitter encore une fois. Il voulait le revoir, rester avec lui. Et envoyer au diable ces promesses si douloureuses à tenir.

**Insuffle ta vie en moi !**

**J'ai toujours besoin de toi**

**Je tombe, tombant**

**Insuffle-la en moi !**

Cloud se releva, observant le soleil percer enfin la couche de nuages sombres venus avec son ennemi de toujours. Un sourire apaisé fleurit lentement sur son visage, alors que, lentement, son humeur maussade disparaissait.

Comme les Géostigmates.

Les enfants jouaient et dansaient autour de lui. Ses amis souriaient, heureux de le voir en vie et en bonne santé.

Et, à la porte, il y avait _eux_.

**Insuffle ta vie en moi !**

**Je tombe, tombe encore plus vite**

**Insuffle ta vie en moi** !  
**Tombant, tombant, tombant**

Cloud Strife n'aimait toujours pas sa vie. Il était plutôt pessimiste sur la possibilité d'être heureux. Il savait aussi que Tifa et des dizaines d'autres filles le poursuivraient de leurs charmes.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

Et, pour Zack et Aerith, il voulait bien attendre encore un peu avant de les rejoindre.

Alors il baissa la tête, et les laissa partir.

**Insuffle-la en moi !**

**Insuffle-la en moi !**

**Insuffle-la en moi !**

**Insuffle-la en moi !**

_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Cloud…_


	3. Chapter 3

ANGEAL/GENESIS: "Dans le noir"

_Œuvre :_ Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

_Musique :_ Whispers in the Dark de Skillet

_Couple :_ AngealxGénésis (ne pensez surtout pas que c'est Angeal qui mène la relation, c'est FAUX. Aucun ne la mène, c'est elle qui les emmène). Oh my, j'ai fait un jeu de mot involontaire… La mène. L'amène. Emmène… Haha. (Vous avez le droit de me frapper pour humour pourri).

_Situation :_ Parce qu'ils en ont besoin, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas rester seuls dans le noir à attendre que le monstre en eux les dévorent. Angeal. Génésis. Deux amis, deux amants. Une relation d'amour et de désespoir, d'amitié et de haine.

_Note : _Ceci est pour Modoki c qui fête son n'anniv'. Oui ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire. (Et oui, je sais que je suis incapable de faire quelque chose d'humoristique, Zouzoupette, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tu l'auras ton Happy-end. Peut-être. Sans doute. Normalement.)

Bref. ceci fait, bonne lecture !

* * *

Avant, Angeal était un pleurnichard. Avant d'être le grand, le fort Angeal, avant d'avoir ce visage sévère mais juste. Oui, avant d'être 1ère Classe du SOLDAT, Angeal avait peur de tout et de rien – surtout de rien – et avait besoin d'être protégé…

A cette époque, son protecteur, c'était Génésis.

**Malgré les mensonges que tu fais**

**Ton amour est mien en tant qu'acquis**

**Mon amour ne fait qu'attendre**

**Pour transformer tes larmes en roses**

D'un commun accord entre les habitants du petit hameau de Banora, Angeal et Génésis étaient laissés seuls à leurs jeux. La Shinra n'avait jamais précisé ce qu'il fallait faire des deux enfants après l'avènement du Projet Jenova en la personne de Sephiroth. Gillian aurait tué pour garder son fils. Et Génésis était trop âgé pour que leur conscience accepte de le tuer.

Ils n'étaient pas des SOLDATs. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres, eux.

Pour autant, ils n'étaient pas tendres avec les enfants. Angeal, le plus jeune, le plus faible en était réduit à voler pour que sa mère et lui puissent se nourrir. Génésis était plus chanceux : fils du chef du village et bien plus sauvage que son jeune ami, il répondait aux coups et aux insultes si on lui en lançait.

Rapidement, il devint le protecteur d'Angeal, par un hasard que d'aucuns appelleraient Destin.

**Malgré les mensonges que tu crées**

**Ton amour est mien en tant qu'acquis**

**Mon amour ne fait qu'attendre**

**Pour transformer tes larmes en roses**

« Pourquoi tu me protégeais Génésis ? » Demanderait Angeal, des années plus tard.

Ils étaient face à face, épée contre épée. Un spectateur inconnu aurait juré qu'ils se haïssaient, que si amitié il y avait eu, alors elle était morte et enterrée. Il se tromperait.

L'amitié était toujours là, cachée sous une bonne dose de rancœur et derrière un autre feu brûlant. Un feu que connaissent tous les amants, un feu qui fait rêver les demoiselles sur leur lit… Un feu qui a allumé et éteint des guerres…

Génésis ricana et se réfugia derrière l'une de ses répliques de Loveless. Ce livre qu'il chérissait tant. Personne ne connaissait l'histoire de ce livre… Certes, il en avait trouvé un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque de ses parents et, fasciné, l'avait emprunté… Mais le récit ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ayant vu à quel point il aimait Loveless, Angeal avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour avoir assez d'argent et acheter un exemplaire à Génésis… Cet exemplaire était son trésor le plus précieux, l'un des derniers liens qu'il partageait avec Angeal…

Son cher Angeal…

**Je serai celui qui t'enlacera**

**Je serai celui vers qui tu iras  
Mon amour est**

**Un feu brûlant, consumant…**

Il avait toujours observé Angeal, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était captivé par ce si petit enfant, encore plus jeune que lui, qui travaillait si dur, pour des résultats souvent médiocres et une reconnaissance inexistante. Seule celle qu'il supposait être sa mère lui témoignait de l'amour et de la compassion…

Génésis avait eu la chance de naître dans la famille du maire du village. Pour autant, son père comme sa mère lui témoignait peu d'attention, plus préoccupés par leurs propres affaires (et maintenant, Génésis comprenait pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper de leur monstre de fils).

Génésis ne connaissait pas la tendresse, ni la pitié. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'inconnu dans sa poitrine qui faisait mal quand il voyait l'un des villageois martyriser Angeal. Alors, quand il eut trop mal, il les arrêta.

Et ce n'était pas à cause des yeux trop bleus remplis de larmes.

Et ce n'était pas à cause du sourire trop innocent qu'il reçut en remerciement, qu'il continua.

Juste parce qu'il avait envie de voir ce que deviendrait Angeal et que laisser les villageois le briser trop tôt n'était pas _assez_ amusant.

Il l'enlacerait. Il l'embrasserait. Il _l'aimerait_.

Et puis il le briserait.

**Non**

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

**Quand les ténèbres viennent, j'illuminerai la nuit avec les étoiles**

**Entends mes murmures dans le noir**

**Non**

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

**Quand les ténèbres viennent, tu sais que je suis jamais loin  
Entends mes murmures dans le noir**

Angeal ne s'était jamais senti seul depuis que Génésis lui avait offert son amitié – _et plus encore _– il avait toujours eu la sensation que la voix douce de son ami le suivait jusque dans ses ténèbres les plus profondes.

Même dans ses pires cauchemars, lorsqu'il se rappelait les personnes à qui il avait ôté la vie, Génésis était là, rallumant la lumière dans son cœur. C'était pour ça qu'à présent que Génésis avait abandonné la Shinra, à présent qu'il l'avait abandonné, _lui_, Angeal était perdu. Bien sûr, il y avait Zack, bien sûr il y avait Sephiroth…

Mais ce n'était pas Génésis. Génésis était sa lumière, son soleil… Génésis était, depuis longtemps, ce qui le maintenait en vie dans ce monde injuste et froid.

« Et maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il à son… Ennemi ?

Oui, et maintenant ?

Maintenant, la nuit était noire, trop noire. Et les murmures résonnaient comme des cris de désespoir.

**Tu te sens si seul et si ruiné**

**Tu es couché là, brisé et nu**

**Mon amour ne fait qu'attendre**

**Pour t'habiller de roses pourpres**

Génésis n'avait jamais avoué – et ne l'avouerait jamais – que la raison pour laquelle il était resté si longtemps auprès d'Angeal, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de la lumière d'Angeal, une lumière qui lui était propre, que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à lui offrir.

Angeal était un feu, une flamme qui réchauffait doucement le cœur meurtri de ceux qui savaient le comprendre. Et Génésis, l'oiseau en cage qui voulait voler librement, s'était rapproché de ce foyer réconfortant…

Et Génésis s'était brûlé.

« Maintenant ? Tu peux venir avec moi, et je te protègerai encore, Angeal. »

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre_.

Parce que Génésis avait besoin d'Angeal désormais. Il ne pourrait pas le briser sans se briser à son tour.

**Je serai celui qui te trouvera**

**Je serais celui qui te guidera**

**Mon amour est**

**Un feu brûlant, consumant…**

Et il était venu Angeal. Il avait craqué, parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment changé du petit garçon effrayé que Génésis avait rencontré ce jour-là. Angeal s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, du petit matin où un grand roux un peu maigre avait empêché le chef des voyous du village de le frapper. Il lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille – Angeal n'avait jamais su quoi – et les enfants étaient partis en hurlant.

Génésis était son sauveur, son soutien, celui qui lui permettait de tenir malgré les innombrables horreurs que la Shinra lui demandait d'accomplir.

Malgré les nombreuses vies innocentes qu'il avait prises.

Alors si pour garder Génésis, le seul à savoir le maintenir en vie, il fallait décevoir Zack et Sephiroth, trahir la Shinra, Angeal était prêt à prendre le risque.

Parce qu'il sentait en lui, comme il le voyait sur Génésis que quelque chose d'étrange – un monstre – remuait et tournait, se débattait pour sortir.

Et ce monstre, il n'y avait que Génésis pour le calmer.

Alors s'il fallait qu'il se retourne contre ses anciens amis – en avait-il vraiment ? – ses anciens alliés, pour rester humain…

Il resterait avec Génésis le temps qu'il lui restait. Leur restait.

Il ne voulait plus être seul dans le noir.

**Non**

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

**Quand les ténèbres viennent, j'illuminerai la nuit avec les étoiles**

**Entends mes murmures dans le noir**

**Non**

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

**Quand les ténèbres viennent, tu sais que je suis jamais loin  
Entends mes murmures dans le noir**

Leur premier baiser n'avait rien de romantique. C'était des morsures, du sang et des larmes. Comme le reste de leur relation charnelle, leur premier baiser était rempli de désespoir et d'un besoin impérieux d'une chaleur inexistante.

« Ta peau est froide » Murmura Génésis, les lèvres contre le ventre d'Angeal.

Il frissonna. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'Angeal était à peine vivant. Qu'intérieurement, il était déjà à l'agonie et que sa fin approchait. Que sa température était celle d'un cadavre.

Que ce souffle que Génésis aimait récupérer entre ses lèvres pouvait s'arrêter n'importe quand.

« La tienne me rappelle le feu d'Ifrit » Répondit Angeal, les yeux absents.

Leur histoire était remplie de vides et d'absences, de trahisons et de mensonges. De non-dits. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais dit « Je t'aime ». Mettre des mots sur leur relation, sur leurs sentiments aurait été comme les poignarder, réduire à néant toutes leurs certitudes.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se réconfortaient. S'ils s'avouaient s'aimer, c'était avouer qu'ils avaient des faiblesses. Dans une guerre, avoir des faiblesses, c'est mourir.

Et que l'un meure, et le noir les envahirait à nouveau. L'autre serait seul.

Alors ils ne disaient rien, prétendant ne pas noter à quel point Génésis était tendre avec Angeal, à quel point les yeux d'Angeal s'adoucissaient en regardant Génésis. Ils prétendaient que l'autre n'était pas plus important que leur propre vie.

Même si chacun savait que prétendre ne pas connaître la vérité ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'existait pas.

**Non**

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

**Quand les ténèbres viennent, j'illuminerai la nuit avec les étoiles**

**Entends mes murmures dans le noir**

**Non**

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

**Quand les ténèbres viennent, tu sais que je suis jamais loin  
Entends mes murmures dans le noir**

Angeal était mort.

Génésis l'avait senti au plus profond de lui-même.

Il avait arrêté de respirer un court moment et ses yeux s'étaient élargis. Un accablement s'était insinué en lui et une chape de ténèbres avait recouvert son visage. Angeal n'était plus.

Sa protection contre sa propre noirceur était partie.

Il sentait en lui un fourmillement familier, qu'Angeal avait jusque-là réussi à dissiper. Mais Angeal n'était plus là pour le protéger de la nuit, sa chaleur et sa lumière avait disparues. Les étoiles semblaient tout à coup moins brillantes. La pluie fine et froide qui tombait sur son visage ressemblait soudain à un autre liquide, plus épais, plus sale, plus acide, au goût de fer et de sel…

Le sang de tous ceux qu'il avait sacrifié pour Angeal et leur avenir se rappelait à lui, comme une main squelettique attrapant sa jambe et ne la lâchant plus.

Et soudain, ce sang versé n'était plus suffisant. Il lui en fallait plus.

Le mot _vengeance_ prit soudain toute sa signification à ses yeux sous la forme de murmures pervers qui s'entortillaient dans son cerveau comme des fourmis affamées. Son corps grouillait de parasites qui hurlaient « _Annihile-les ! Détruis-les ! Ils ont tué Angeal, alors tue-les à ton tour !_ »

**Murmures dans le noir…**

**Murmures dans le noir…**

**Murmures dans le noir…**

A sa mort, Angeal savait déjà que Génésis, celui qu'il connaissait et aimait, ne survivrait pas non plus. Que les murmures du monstre en eux reprendraient, qu'il tuerait Génésis lentement de l'intérieur exactement comme il avait tué Angeal. Et pourtant, Angeal en ressentait une joie malsaine de savoir que son amant allait le rejoindre sous peu.

En réalité, Angeal pouvait difficilement être plus hypocrite lorsqu'il parlait d'honneur. Parce que cet honneur qu'il avait légué à Zack, il ne l'avait fait que pour une chose…

Il espérait que Zack se dépêcherait de tuer Génésis pour qu'Angeal ne soit plus seul.

Angeal n'avait jamais supporté d'être seul.

Alors rapidement, il s'était débrouillé pour avoir la compagnie de Génésis, même si cela signifiait supporter quelques ennuis de la part des autres enfants de Banora. Même si cela signifiait passer pour pleurnichard.

Parce qu'au fond, avoir peur du noir, ce n'était pas vraiment être un pleurnichard.

On ne sait jamais ce qui peut s'y cacher après tout…

* * *

_Fin_

Voilà. Voilà. Hem. Euh… Ne me tue pas Modoki c ? Ok ?

(Court se cacher)

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	4. Chapter 4

Bijour ! Ceci est un petit cadeau pour la merveilleuse Zouzoupette qui fête son entrée dans sa dix-huitième année de vie ! ZackxCloud, fin heureuse (... Ca m'a tué, je suis pas douée avec les Happy-end même si je les adore) tout ça tout ça.

Les paroles en gras sont une traduction de mon crû de la chanson Wherever you will go du groupe The Calling.

Evidemment, je ne possède ni la chanson, ni Zack, ni Cloud ni l'église ni quoi que ce soit autre que le scénario tordu. Et la fin aussi.

Bonne lecture !

_If I could make you mine_

* * *

**Récemment, je me suis demandé**

**Qui sera là pour prendre ma place**

Zack inspira fortement. La douleur se faisait plus intense au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Les secondes. Cloud l'observait silencieusement, encore perdu dans un autre monde.

Le Soldat déchu regarda les mèches blondes, mouillées par la pluie fine qui tombait. Les grands yeux bleus rendus absents par la drogue. C'était son ami. Il voulait encore le protéger, mais dans son état, il ne le pourrait pas.

Il était impuissant à retarder l'échéance.

**Quand je serai parti, tu auras besoin d'amour**

**Pour éclairer les ombres sur ton visage**

« De poussière tu redeviendras poussière. »

Zack s'envolait, priant pour que Cloud trouve suffisamment d'amour ici-bas. Aerith, s'il la rencontrait, serait parfaite pour ça. Ils se consoleraient l'un l'autre.

Et Zack de là-haut, les regarderaient tendrement.

**Si une vague immense devait tomber, et s'abattre sur nous tous**

**Alors entre le sable et la pierre**

**Pourras-tu t'en sortir seul ?**

Aerith était morte. Les prières de Zack n'avaient pas été suffisantes. Cloud, rejeté par la Rivière de la Vie sur une île tropicale tentait de se reconstruire – de reconstruire sa mémoire. Avec l'aide de Tifa.

Aurait-il pu s'en sortir seul ?

Zack aurait dû se sentir soulagé de savoir que son meilleur ami retrouvait lentement mais sûrement la mémoire… Mais la jalousie de le voir si proche de cette jolie fille combative avec qui il partageait un passé commun l'emportait. Il aurait voulu être celui qui rappelait à Cloud la vérité.

Cloud n'était pas un Soldat. Cloud était une ancienne unité d'infanterie, sujet d'expérience pendant près de cinq ans. Meilleur ami de Zack Fair. Admirateur incontesté de Sephiroth, celui-là même contre qui il devait lutter aujourd'hui. Amoureux de son amie d'enfance, Tifa Lockheart.

Zack ferma ses yeux translucides et soupira.

Il ne fallait pas penser à ça.

Il fallait penser au bonheur de Cloud.

Même si ça faisait mal.

**Si je le pouvais, je le ferais**

**J'irai partout où tu irais **

**Des chemins les plus hauts, aux plus profonds gouffres**

**J'irai où tu iras**

S'il avait pu, Zack aurait supplié Aerith de le ramener à la vie. C'était une Cetra, il était certain qu'elle aurait pu. Et elle aimait Cloud autant que Zack, alors pour leur bonheur, elle l'aurait fait.

Mais il avait sa fierté.

Et surtout, il savait que bouleverser l'équilibre de Gaïa, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, n'était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée. Météore se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers la Terre et Zack comme Aerith se rongeaient les sangs en voyant qu'AVALANCHE devait lutter contre deux fronts à la fois.

Cloud avait subi tant d'épreuves… Il avait affronté tant d'ennemis…

Zack embrassa doucement le front de son ami. Un baiser fantomatique, sans réelle présence.

Pourtant, Cloud bougea légèrement et sourit d'un air apaisé.

Zack pourrait le suivre partout, même si cela voulait dire rester sous une forme irréelle. Peu importait le prix, tant qu'il restait avec Cloud.

Un loup peut-être. Ou juste une présence, une voix légère dans sa tête.

**Et peut-être, je découvrirai**

**Un chemin pour revenir un jour**

**Pour te regarder, pour te guider**

**A travers tes jours les plus sombres**

« Je peux te ramener Zack. J'en ai le pouvoir. » Lui dit Aerith un beau jour.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du Météore. Deux longues années à voir Cloud lentement dépérir. Puis les Géostigma s'étaient déclarés, signe du retour de Sephiroth.

« … Quoi ? » Répondit simplement Zack, sous le choc.

Pourquoi, après tant d'années, la Rivière de la Vie lui accorderait-il son souhait ? Quelles nouvelles données étaient rentrées en jeu ?

« Cloud a besoin de toi. » Enonça la jeune marchande de fleurs d'un air mystérieux.

Zack observa Cloud. Le blond qu'il avait connu adolescent était maintenant un homme. Mais dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, les nuages restaient, un brouillard épais de désespoir et de rancune.

**Si une vague immense devait tomber, et s'abattre sur nous tous**

**Alors j'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un là-bas**

**Qui pourra te rendre à moi !**

Zack avait pourtant cessé d'espérer de voir son vœu le plus cher exaucé. Il s'était résigné à devoir voir Cloud grandir, vieillir, en aimer d'autres, se marier, avoir des enfants peut-être… Il avait cru qu'il se passerait une éternité avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras.

Car Cloud avait survécu, comme Zack l'avait espéré – et en même temps, une vague de déception amère le traversait – à la Météore, à Sephiroth, aux Géostigma, à Kadaj… Cloud était un survivant et il avait une famille ou presque.

… Et pourtant, Zack, intérieurement, espérait toujours qu'Aerith disait vrai quand elle disait qu'il pouvait revenir à la vie – pourquoi Sephiroth et pas lui après tout ? Même si une sourde culpabilité le taraudait quand il se rappelait qu'il était censé l'aimer _elle_.

« Je veux te voir heureux Zack. Et si tu dois être près de Cloud, alors ainsi soit-il. »

**Si je le pouvais, je le ferais**

**J'irai partout où tu irais **

**Des chemins les plus hauts, aux plus profonds gouffres**

**J'irai où tu iras**

Et si Cloud ne voulait pas le voir ?

Il était un peu tard pour se poser la question, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Aerith lui sourit. Avec une tendresse toute maternelle. Et puis soudain, il était dans l'église qu'ils avaient quitté il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Cloud était là aussi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient gorgés d'eau. Zack l'observa un court instant, cherchant des traces des Géostigmas. Plus rien. La pluie avait fait son œuvre. Il ne restait que cette légère pâleur un peu trop accentuée pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps dehors, sur les routes.

« Cloud ? »

**Tu t'es enfui avec mon cœur**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Mais le blond l'entendit et se retourna, ses grands yeux bleus plein d'un espoir inimaginable. Ils étaient plus fermes, ces yeux, montraient un regard plus décidé, plus mûr, remarqua Zack avec mélancolie. D'enfant, Cloud était devenu adulte. De victime, il était passé à héros. Ce même héros que Zack avait rêvé devenir pendant si longtemps – et qu'il était devenu d'après Aerith, car seuls les vrais héros ont un sens du sacrifice aussi élevé.

Le désir d'embrasser Cloud, de le faire _sien_, gronda plus fort en Zack, comme une tempête hurlante. Il se retint.

« Zack ? Zack c'est… C'est bien toi ? »

C'était une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ.

**Tu t'es enfui avec mon espoir**

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Cloudy ? » Il sourit. Son cœur battait fort, très fort.

Cloud le regarda quelques secondes, réfléchissant sans doute à ce nouveau « mirage ». Puis il haussa les épaules et se jeta dans les bras de Zack. Ou l'inverse. Peu importe Ils s'enlacèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Comme une seule entité qu'on ne pourrait plus séparer, jamais. Zack inhala l'odeur de Cloud. C'était une drogue qu'il redécouvrait. La pluie imprégnait leurs vêtements – l'uniforme de Cloud et les habits amples dont Zack était affublé – en une dernière bénédiction d'Aerith. Cette fille était un ange, une déesse bienveillante qui veillait, veillerait sur eux. Zack espérait de tout cœur que cela suffisait à son bonheur, qu'elle était heureuse comme lui, l'était. Cloud releva alors la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants, pétillants. Il était beau.

**Tu t'es enfui avec mon amour**

« Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Tu ne partiras plus ? » Demanda-t-il.

Et derrière la voix grave et assurée, Zack entendit, ressentit, la crainte. Il sourit tendrement et secoua la tête, le cœur débordant de bonheur, d'amour. Il se sentait exalté tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Le monde s'ouvrait à lui une nouvelle fois avec ses richesses et avec _Cloud_.

« Cloud… » Murmura-t-il, savourant le son de son prénom favori entre ses lèvres.

« Zack ? » Cloud pencha la tête, en clignant des yeux d'un air interrogateur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il _fallait_ qu'il l'embrasse.

Au diable les convenances et les risques, ses battements de cœur couvrait la voix de sa raison qui lui hurlait d'attendre (et puis, depuis quand écoutait-il sa raison ?) !

**A présent, je sais parfaitement comment **

**Ma vie et mon amour peuvent continuer pour toujours**

**Dans ton coeur, dans ton esprit**

**Je resterai avec toi tout le temps**

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ce n'était pas le paradis (Zack en revenait après tout, il savait de quoi il parlait) mais c'était mieux, oh oui _beaucoup_ mieux. C'était réel. Un rêve qui se réalisait enfin, après tant d'années de déni, d'attente puis de renoncement. Un rêve qu'il avait crû impossible. Il n'avait jamais goûté à des drogues dures – Mako exceptée et ce n'était pas vraiment de son plein gré – mais il était certain que les sensations qu'elles procuraient n'égalaient pas – ne pouvaient égaler – celles que ce baiser lui offrait. Cloud pencha un peu la tête, lui offrant plus d'accès et Zack, affamé, assoiffé de plus de cette extase, titilla de sa langue les lèvres qu'il vénérait.

Il en voulait plus. Plus longtemps. Plus profond.

Cloud recula légèrement et revint à l'attaque. La tendresse devint passion et Zack découvrit avec plaisir que le garçon un peu timide et prude qu'il connaissait n'était plus aussi inexpérimenté, aussi innocent. Tifa sans doute. Aerith peut-être. Une pointe de jalousie émergea vaguement dans son cœur mais Zack était surtout curieux de voir jusqu'où le côté combattif, dominant de Cloud les mènerait. Il en salivait d'avance. Les sensations étaient différentes des baisers hétérosexuels qu'il avait connus mais les techniques et le plaisir ressenti ne changeaient pas.

La langue de Cloud contre la sienne, dans sa bouche puis dans celle de Cloud.

Il était euphorique.

**Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…**

**J'irais où tu iras !**

Zack avait perdu toute notion d'espace et de temps. Dans son univers, il n'y avait plus de place que pour Cloud, Cloud, _Cloud_. Les lèvres de Cloud, la bouche de Cloud, la langue (oh qu'elle était douée cette langue !) de Cloud, les dents de Cloud. Et puis, soudain, la peau, les mains de Cloud. Zack inhala lentement la senteur masculine de Cloud et déposa un baiser sur le torse un peu trop blanc.

Il explora lentement, de manière suave. Il était captivé, hypnotisé et remonta au cou, lécha gentiment l'épiderme sensible, le long d'une veine bleue.

Cloud haleta, réceptif à ses avances (_très_ réceptif même).

Les mains du blond caressèrent les cheveux noirs, le front, le nez, la mâchoire de Zack presqu'avec vénération. Zack en rit, doucement, en frissonnant. Une sensation plaisante naquit dans son bas-ventre, s'éparpilla dans son corps. Il se redressa et attrapa les mains traîtresses avec les siennes, les conduisit à sa bouche et les embrassa, amoureusement, murmurant entre chaque baiser des promesses de plaisir, de jouissance et de possession.

**Si je pouvais te faire mien…**

**J'irais où tu iras !**

Ils finirent sur le sol, Zack ne savait trop comment. Zack à genoux, bien droit, Cloud devant lui avec un sourire aguicheur (qu'il était beau, attirant ! Zack voulait dévorer ce sourire, l'avaler et le garder pour lui à jamais.). Le blond aida Zack à retirer le haut ample qu'il portait puis ses lèvres emprisonnèrent un téton et Zack baissa la tête, observant avec ravissement la bouche de son amant jouer avec son corps. Il sourit et repoussa la tête de Cloud, pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser, plus lent, plus profond.

A regret, ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent front contre front à s'observer. Zack sentait contre ses lèvres le souffle chaud de Cloud et il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin mais…

« Cloud… Ce n'est pas très… Confortable ici, non ? » Il bégayait un peu. Cloud se contenta de rire.

Zack l'avait déjà vu rire de son vivant. Mais depuis la Rivière de la Vie, depuis sa mort, ce n'était jamais de façon aussi libéré : il rejetait la tête en arrière, ouvrait grand la bouche pour laisser s'échapper ce rire grave et _heureux_. Son visage se détendait et perdait les quelques rides qu'il avait gagnées, retrouvait aussi des couleurs qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis son passage dans la cuve à Mako. Ses yeux bleus se plissaient de bonheur… D'amour ?

**J'irais où tu iras**

« …Oh Zack… Tu m'as tellement… » Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard.

Zack sourit. Pas mal à l'aise avec les mots mais avec les sentiments. Ce n'était pas tellement nouveau. Cloud avait été timide. Pudique. Ça faisait du bien de voir que ce Cloud-là n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, effacé par des années de combats.

« Manqué ? Je t'ai manqué ? » Finit Zack. Il gloussait un peu tant il était heureux. « Tu m'as manqué. Je te voyais, t'observais avec _avidité_, tu peux me croire mais… Je ne pouvais pas te toucher, à peine te parler. C'était si dur, si cruel… »

Les mots lui manquaient soudain. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Cloud pleurait presque de bonheur ou de tristesse, difficile à savoir. Un rire nerveux voulut passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais sa voix était aux abonnés absents.

« Je… Cloud… »

Il enlaça le blond. Sa chaleur et son parfum lui avaient tant manqué. Il embrassa la peau à la naissance de la nuque, juste sous les mèches blondes. Murmura un « Je t'aime ». Et, tendrement, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, des lèvres sur lesquels reposaient encore ces mots qui firent gonfler son coeur.

C'était le bonheur, comprit Zack, qui lui comprimait tant la poitrine.

« … Je suis rentré. »

« Ferme-la et embrasse-moi encore ! »

* * *

_Fin_

OMG. OMFG. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais partie pour un lemon avec un Zack en dessous (oui moi aussi j'étais surprise… Mais comment dire, j'en avais marre de Cloud larve dépressif et suicidaire.). Mais je me suis dit que je préférai vous frustrer. Parce que j'aime frustrer les gens. Mouahaha. Tout ça pour dire : Joyeux n'anniversaire Zouzoupette !

(Et si jamais cet espèce de guimauve ne t'a pas plus, je fais hara-kiri – Chneufleur, tu es réquisitionnée pour être ma seconde dans ce cas. Et pour information, mon clavier est foutu : trop de caramel, guimauve et autre romance dégoulinante.)

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tankku


End file.
